The Hybrid, Eclipse
by LunarWarriorWolf
Summary: Have you ever wondered how far a dragon would go for something they REALLY wanted. and if it was someone like Mastermind, what would they do to get it? T for a weird kinda Sex involving backstory.
1. Chapter 1

Did you ever wonder how far a dragon would go for something they _really_ wanted?

A dragon like Mastermind?

Disclaimer. I don't own the book. Yadyyaddidy yah. Actually I do kinda, cause I bought it. On Amazon. Ok I go.

When the Night Kingdom exploded from the volcano eruption seemingly those who wouldn't evacuate would die.

But that is not so.

A young dragon egg left on the island seemingly already dead, survived that terrible catastrophe.

She was a test subject of Mastermind. He forced Orchid into mating with him.

He wanted to see if the Rainwing gene was dominant. That and he is a sick minded bastard

That was what almost broke her, the day that Starflight comforted her.

It took all her strength to survive that dreadful place. and with no water it was almost impossible for her to lay her egg.

But when the egg finally passed Mastermind was dissapointed by it's sheer ordinaryness.

But the saying goes, it's whats inside that matters.

And Rainwing egg's just happen to be fireproof.

Eclipse's egg bobbed about in the lava seemingly, unharmed by the boiling magma that surrounded it.

Slowly her egg fell onto the rocky shores of the sand kingdom.

There it lay under the three moons which she had been born under.

There the egg lay. A strange dent was in the shell as result of the eruption.

An unsuspecting Sandwing was hunting on the outcrop of the shore when he saw the bright glow of lava on the horizon and stumbled (literally) on the egg.

His name was Smolder, and he had a kind enough heart to take the lost egg in for his own.

A small scavenger with wild dark hair scurried up to the dark purple egg and placed her paws onto the dented shell. It was warm from the lava and the desert sun but otherwise unharmed.

Flower and Smolder smiled.

6 years later.

Eclipse soared above the Scorpion den with a grin plastered onto her snout.

Then, banking suddenly she managed to do a tight turn in the air.

"WOOHOO!" She cried tucking in her wings and barreling into a roll.

She glanced down at the ground and spotted a Sandwing messenger coming to meet her.

Embarrassed she landed abruptly. Stumbling over her tail as she did.

Awkwardly she shuffled towards the Sandwing messenger who had luckily not seen her.

Eclipse's ruff had flattened down in embarrassment and her snout was more pink than her usual Indigoish black colour.

The Sandwing blinked at her and handed her a letter, Eclipse blushed even more under his gaze.

Peering at the letter she awkwardly grasped the corner of the paper in her talons and squinted at the sloping, graceful handwriting.

"It was sent all the way from Jade Mountain. I think you got into the academy. Lucky you."

The Sandwing said enviously.

Eclipse shuffled and watched as his venomous tail retreated out of sight until slicing the top of the envelope messily.

She mumble-read the letter stumbling over some of the words.

" Dear Eclipse the Nightwing,

You have been invited into the Jade Mountain academy!

And when and if you actually turn up, you will be in the Opal winglet.

Best wishes,

Princess Tsunami, Princess Sunny, Clay, Starflight and Queen Glory."

Eclipse blinked and shook her snout.

" I didn't enter for the academy. I wouldn't be able to cope with all the dragons." she wondered aloud. Then it struck her.

She knew she WOULDN'T enroll in the academy. But she knew a dragon who would do anything to get her there.

"SMOLDER!" she roared running over the golden sand dunes and lashing her Rainwing-like

Tail furiously.

She scrabbled at a tight corner of the scorpion den and ran straight into an amused looking Sandwing.

"Hey, careful. We're almost out of Brightsting cactus. Don't want you in the hospital again."

Eclipse snarled at Smolder exposing her venom spitting fangs and fanning out her frill.

"SMOLDER! YOU ENROLLED ME IN THE JADE ACADEMY, DIDN'T YOU?!

ANSWER ME YOU PILE OF WALKING GOLDEN LIZARD DUNG!"

Eclipse's face was practiclly an inch away from Smolder's terrified snout.

A squeak from near a corner of a building distracted her for a moment and her eyes fell upon the shockeed face of a 2 year old dragonet.

She ushered him away to the oasis tenderly before glaring at Smolder again.

He looked as confused as she was angry. And terrified.

"I didn't enroll you Eclipse. But Queen Thorn did send the names of all the residents of the Scorpion Den to her daughter. Including you."

"I hate Thorn right now." Eclipce growled.

"Why? It's every dragons dream to get into Jade Mountain Academy."

Eclipse turned away. Not this dragon.

She beat her wings in a powerful arc and took off.

As she flew two silver scales seemed to glint by her eyes.


	2. Memories

Authors Note,

I really just want to clear up the fact that, yes, Eclipse is kinda a Mary Sue.

I published the first chapter when I was drunk. I will try to clear up everything and make her less overpowered.

Chapter 2

Eclipse was a beautiful dragon.

Her ebony scales had a shimmer of purple to them and she had silver scales down her neck and in the corners of her eyes.

The underside of her wing sparkled like a galaxy with an generous amount of stars speckled across her wing membrane.

And she was unusually slender due to her Rainwing DNA.

Her tail curled like a Rainwing's and she couldn't breath fire.

She could also become camouflaged but not change colour with her emotions.

She had the ruff of a rainwing but also the slight mane of scales across her head.

And her horn had a golden band with a few crystals imbedded into the gold.

And around her ear was a small gold hoop with a simple amber stone hanging from it.

Unusual jewelry for a nightwing.

She would have been perfect had it not have been for a thin scar that raked across her forehead from her ear down to her eye.

But inspite of her good looks Eclipse was normally a target for bullies.

And unfair battle tactic trainers.

"ECLIPSE! You're up! Let's see what a lazy half-tribe can do."

Eclipse snapped out of her daydream about flying cows and sprang to her feet to scuffle over to her teacher, Cobra.

Another Sandwing stuck out his tail and Eclipse narrowly missed scratching her talons on his venomous sting but tripped over and flapped her wings to regain balance.

The bulky Sandwing tutor whatched Eclipse's clumsy stumble without batting an eyelid.

When she finally made her way onto the small fighting platform her eyes widened when she saw her opponent.

A large bulky Sandwing was grinning lopsidedly at her.

It was Savannah. One of the meanest Sandwings around.

And, unfortunately, the strongest.

Eclipse gulped.

Savannah had the first move, darting forward and raking her claws through the web of Eclipse's ruff when it flared in surprise

Eclipse roared and tucked her nimble body into a tight ball and kicking her opponent in the underbelly.

Savannah loosened her grip on Eclipse for a millisecond.

But that was all she needed.

Flapping her wings in a powerful beat she climbed a few metres into the air and flared her now tattered and bleeding ruff.

But Savannah wasn't done yet.

After recovering from her stomach kick Savannah snarled and poised her tail for a death strike

Eclipse hesitated for a moment.

 _It's only battle training. She wouldn't actually strike?_

Wrong. Only Eclipse's indecision saved her from being skewered by the flying yellow death comet.

The non-venomous part of the Sandwing's tail _actually_ brushed the tip of the flying Nightwing's leg.

Instead the tail embedded itself into the sandstone platform that their fight was confined to.

There was a painful crack and for a moment the brownish yellowish Sandwing was still with shock.

Then Savannah registered the pain and thrashed about wildly in pain and rage, clawing at the sandstone platform and roaring.

She beat her massive wings and sand flurried up around her like she was beating cloud,

But flapping only tilted her tail at a more painful angle and she roared again.

This time it was higher pitched and was more of a screech.

Eclipse stared down at Savannah in terror and horrible fascination.

She realised that this could be her only chance to win at something, to make them see past her Rainwing mother.

She suddenly snapped back to reality. This was her, nobody in their right mind would ever admire her.

Her looks, maybe. But not her. Not real her.

The clumsy, nervous, weak wreck of a dragon that was Eclipse, the half-breed.

She cautiously approached the Sandwing who was now watching her with unreadable eyes.

" Do you want me to help you with that?" Eclipse asked softly.

Savannah shook her head furiously at the same time that Cobra yelled:

"YOU DO NOT ASK YOUR OPPONENT IF THEY WANT HELP! DRAGONS ARE SUPPOSED TO KILL ON THE BATTLEFIELD! IF YOU ARE A DRAGON AT ALL!"

Eclipse jumped, ( in the air ) her wings stiffened and she fell directly onto the Sandwing below her.

Now, Eclipse was small dragon, and light even for her size.

But even you would have the breath knocked out of you if an extremely aerodynamic dragon landed straight onto the base of your tail.

Which so happens to be a weak spot in a dragon's body that makes all your muscles quite floppy.

2 hours later.

Eclipse was hiding.

She didn't want to go outside, she didn't want to see Savannah in the healers.

So she looked up at the sky from her little hideout.

She found herself gazing at the clouds and delving deep into her memories.

Plunging like a stone through all of the things she could remember about her past.

Then she came to a day that she could remember vividly.

Every single detail.

" _Smoulder! Smolder! Look! There are black drgons outside! Just like me!_

 _Can I go fly up to them? Maybe I could go with them!_

 _Without waiting for Smolder to answer, The younger version of Eclipse bounded out of the door flapping into the air happily like a dragonet just learning how to fly._

 _She flew up just a bit higher than all the other Nightwings and tilted her wings to let them see the flashes of her bright starry speckled wings._

 _Then she glided down nearer to the other dragons._

 _One of them moved a bit and gestured for her to fly with him._

 _He was bigger than most of the dragons and a lot stronger looking._

 _He flashed Eclipse a friendly grin and revealed a shortage of teeth._

 _Although the remnants of them were sharp and shiny._

" _What's ya name kiddo?" he asked, with a bit of a struggle due to his teeth, or rather, shortage of them._

" _Whatcha doin' round these parts? Sandwings hate Nigh'win's."_

 _Eclipse, delighted at being acknowledged answered._

" _My name is Eclipse! I hate Nightwings too! I live with the Sandwings!"_

 _The dragon roared with laughter and when Eclipse didn't look amused stopped and peered at her._

" _Yeh were serious? Cor blimey. But ye'r a Nightwing."_

 _Eclipse's face turned from confused to insulted._

" _I am nothing like a Nightwing! I am a Sandwing. I_ _ **HATE**_ _Nightwings."_

 _The larger dragon stopped in the air hovering in front of Eclipse._

" _Do you want a figh' then ehh? Yeh wan' a figh' huh?"_

 _Eclipse was confused, she didn't know what was going on._

" _No, I just-"_

 _She was cut off by the cheers of other Nightwings, they had surrounded the two dragons and were chanting: " Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight!"_

 _Gathering courage from the cheer Eclipse fanned out her ruff and roared._

 _Bravely the two dragons ( Stormbreaker being at least three times bigger )_

 _Locked horns and spiraled down._

Needless it is to explain the whole fight but Eclipse left with two injuries.

One to her face, and one to her confidence.

And though scales heal easily.

Pride does not.


End file.
